The goal of this project is to reinvestigate the interaction of T4 DNA polymerase and T4 gene 32 protein. Work by this investigator on the rate of polymerization by the T4 DNA polymerase in vitro lead to a number more than one order of magnitude greater than that previously measured for this polymerase. The previous measurement also claimed this rate to have been increased by the presence of T4 gene 32 protein. However, the stimulated rate was not greater than the subsequently measured rate for the polymerase alone. Since there is a clear contradiction in these results, I will attempt to discover the reason for this contradiction (most probably the result of a significant level of binding of the polymerase to single-stranded DNA as well as primer sites, the former of which is greatly reduced in the presence of gene 32 protein, a single-stranded DNA binding protein). If the formerly claimed stimulation is for such a trivial reason, I will attempt to analyze what direct interaction gene 32 protein does have with its homologous polymerase.